


011. gags

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Electricity, Gags, Humiliation, Leashes, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Restraints, Riding Crop, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sorry, baby," she teases. "You don't get to make those choices today. You just get to sit there and be fucked."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	011. gags

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "gags". See tags for content notes.

"You comfortable?"

Adrianne laughs at the question. "Define comfortable."

She gets a shrug from Danneel by way of an answer and breathes out with a smile when Danneel paces back across the playroom.

One of the good things about living with two girlfriends, Adrianne has learned, is that they can afford a way bigger house this way. It's not huge by any stretch of the imagination but since there's enough space to allocate one room just for sex, she's convinced that this is the best living arrangement in existence.

If she's being honest, it's a third of a room. The last owner had installed a home gym that was almost bigger than Adrianne's actual gym and when they moved in, it became Adrianne's workshop. As giant and unwieldy as her art projects could be, she never needed all that space and so after three months of further sexual exploration, they threw up a partition and made themselves a room in which to do even more inappropriate things to each other.

Struggling against her restraints only reaffirms Adrianne's belief that it was an awesome decision.

"Your circulation's okay?" Danneel asks.

She wiggles her toes as proof. "Peachy."

Positioned as she is, her toes are pretty much the only thing that she can wiggle. She modified or built most of the contraptions in their playroom but although she's seen (and got off to the memory of) Danneel and Gen in this chair more than one, this is her first time trying it out herself.

It's an awkward mixture of pride and self-hatred. The chair's solidly built, dark, heavy wood that she had left over from a particularly expensive sculpture for a rich client, but it's designed for exhibition rather than comfort. 

The back is curved, forcing her to push her chest out as she sits, and the seat is split in two to rest under her thighs rather than her ass. It's been ratcheted wide to spread her thighs apart and every part of her from her ankles to her neck is strapped in place against the unforgiving wood.

She can't move an inch when Danneel steps between her legs and tickles along her ribs.

Her shrieks dissolve into laughter as she shakes her head in a plea. "No, no, no-"

"Don't worry," Danneel says, leaning in for a kiss. "I promise not to tickle you to death." Her hand slides down over the straps across Adrianne's stomach and hips to tap lightly against her pussy. "Not when there's so much more to play with."

Adrianne lets out a quiet moan in anticipation of what's coming. She remembers all too well what she did to Gen and Danneel when they were in her situation.

She tips her head back against the wood when Danneel crouches down between her knees. There's no hiding anything when her cunt is spread this wide and she grits her teeth in humiliation when Danneel casually pulls her lips apart to look over every last inch of her. 

Her touch is cool and clinical and her voice follows suit when she comments, "Not that wet yet, huh?"

Adrianne's thighs twitch in an effort to close but get nowhere against the straps. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Rising to her feet, Danneel gives her a soft kiss on the lips which Adrianne gladly returns. "That just means we need to get you wetter."

Adrianne misses the proximity as soon as she steps back. Danneel tosses her a smile and she tries to wriggle in her bonds again as she watches her stroll across the room to Gen.

The two of them present a stark contrast, Danneel standing tall and relaxed in jeans and a tee and Gen kneeling naked on all fours with a collar around her neck. She rises smoothly to her feet when Danneel catches hold of the leash and Adrianne licks her lips when the two of them come to a halt in front of her.

"So," Danneel says, twining Gen's leash around her fingers, "what can I make her do that'll get your pussy good and wet?"

"Lapdance?" Adrianne suggests with a grin.

She's only half-kidding and smiles when Danneel runs a hand through Gen's hair. "Sorry, baby, no touching yet."

Feigning a scowl, Adrianne looks over Gen's body as she says, "Turn around for me."

Gen complies, turning in a slow circle to give Adrianne a good view. Her ass is still pink from the paddling earlier in the day and Adrianne flexes her fingers as much she can, aching with the instinct to touch her. 

They have prolonged sessions sometimes, usually over a weekend or on vacation. It's not all sex -- even their libido isn't that strong -- but there's plenty of enjoyment to be found in being stripped naked and made to do chores, and by her calculations, Gen's somewhere near the middle of her twelve hour stint.

"Give her some clamps," Adrianne says. "The black ones."

She's perversely pleased that Gen's ridiculous organisational skills lead to Danneel finding them easily. She reaches up to fit them but Adrianne stops her before she can do more than tweak Gen's nipples. 

"Wait!" She looks to Gen with a grin. "Have her do it."

Gen shoots her a playful glare but there's no fire in it as she takes the clamps from Danneel. She's quick and business-like about it as she tugs lightly on her nipples then closes the clamps around the peaks but Adrianne doesn't miss the tension in her body when she lowers her hands back to her sides.

"Are you having fun today?" she asks. "Everything going okay?"

Gen's lips curve in a smile as she nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"Have you come yet?"

She already knows the answer but enjoys the tiny rush of power at the frustration in Gen's voice. "No, ma'am."

"Do you want to?"

The frustration turns to pleading. "Yes, ma'am."

"Do you think you deserve to?"

And the pleading turns to resignation. "No, ma'am."

Adrianne's pretty sure this could get her wet enough, just listening to Gen's obedient answers, but she's not about to turn down an opportunity like this. "Is your cunt wet?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Without permission?"

She lets a warning slip into her voice and watches the shiver go through Gen as she replies, "Yes, ma'am." She doesn't wait for Adrianne's next question. "Please punish me, ma'am."

"Put weights on your clamps," Adrianne orders. "As much as you think you need."

Danneel unclips the leash from her collar and Gen walks over to the table at the side of the room. Her fingers tremble as she hooks small, circular weights onto the bottom of her clamps, and Adrianne's reluctantly impressed by how much she gives herself. They pull on her nipples, turning the skin white as the clamps dig in, and Gen barely conceals a wince as she moves back over to face her.

"Good girl," Adrianne murmurs. If she wasn't bound to the chair, she'd be touching her, petting her hair and squeezing her tits around the clamps, but Gen seems satisfied with the verbal praise as she arches her back. "Now go down on all fours."

It's kind of ridiculous that she's giving orders when she's tied down so tightly she can't even squirm but Gen doesn't hesitate for a second as she sinks to the ground. The movement makes the clamps swing and Adrianne's cunt clenches at the gasp that escapes Gen's lips as she breathes through the pain in her breasts.

She gives her a minute to adjust before she issues her next order. "I want you to crawl over to that box and bring me a crop, a wand, and whatever gag you think I'd like to see you wear. You got that?"

Gen nods. "A crop, a wand, and whatever gag you'd like to see me wear."

She crawls slowly, evidently conscious of the bounce and pull of the clamps. The weights dangle beneath her and Adrianne looks down to see the glisten of wetness on her own cunt from watching the sway of Gen's ass and the jiggle of her tits.

When she brings them back between her teeth, Adrianne makes a mental note to try out puppy play again soon.

"Who's a good doggy?" she teases as Gen deposits them on the floor. It's a good selection and she smiles as she says, "Put the gag in your mouth, baby. Nice and tight."

Kneeling up, Gen fits her lips around the gag. It's solid blue plastic, with a short funnel extending out from the ring at the base, and as Gen buckles it in place, it holds her mouth open wide enough that Adrianne can see the nervous twitch of her tongue as she tries to stop the spit from sliding out down the funnel.

She looks over to Danneel. "Put a peg on her tongue."

Gen whines but sticks her tongue out obediently to let Danneel clip a clothespin onto the end of it. She knows from experience that both the gag and the peg are humiliating on their own but the combination of the two is enough to make her pussy pulse with heat.

Drool drips from the peg, sliding off the funnel and running down between her tits in shiny trails. From the way Gen squirms as she spreads her legs, it's clear she's as turned on as Adrianne is but she keeps her eyes forward for further instructions.

"Since you've been so good, you can have a choice," Adrianne says kindly. "You can slap your pussy five times with that crop or shock it five times with that zapper." Gen closes her eyes and she smiles. "What'll it be?"

"The crop." 

Gen's answer is muffled by the gag and the peg but it's clear enough to make Adrianne grin. It's not one of her hard limits but they all know how much Gen hates the zapper.

"Count them for me," Adrianne says as Gen picks up the crop. It's short and black, with a folded over strap of leather at the end, and more drool slides down Gen's body as she looks down to line it up with her clit. 

"Oh, and Gen? We're going to be watching," she warns, "and if we don't think they're hard enough, Danneel's going to give you five with the zapper anyway."

Gen whimpers as she draws the crop back and Adrianne's cunt clenches as it lands.

It lands squarely at the top of her pussy, right below her clit, and Gen lets out a muffled cry of pain as she counts off, "One."

She follows it with the next a second later and as she counts off two, three and four, Adrianne's about ready to accept the tap of the crop against her own clit if it means some kind of pressure. She pulls uselessly against her bonds, unable to free her hands from where they're strapped beneath her and tied too tightly to even press her thighs together, and she feels sweat trickle down her chest as she watches Gen deliver her own punishment.

The fifth stroke lands with less of a thwack, just above the pink of her pussy rather than on it, and Adrianne shares a look with Danneel as Gen gasps out, "Five!"

"I don't know," Adrianne says. "I don't think that last one was hard enough. Danneel?"

"Definitely not enough," Danneel agrees. 

Gen groans through the gag, pleading with them both, but Danneel ignores it as she picks up the little black wand. She unclips the peg from Gen's tongue and unbuckles the gag before ordering, "Turn around and put your head on the floor."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Gen does. Her cunt is even redder from the crop and her ass is still pleasantly pink when she turns around on her knees and bends over to hold her ass in the air. Despite the threat of the zapper, her cunt is glistening wet and Adrianne bites her lip, wishing she could bury her face in Gen's pussy and lick her until she comes.

Unfortunately, that's not what Danneel has in mind.

She doesn't waste time teasing or taunting, just holds the end of the zapper to the sensitive skin between Gen's pussy and ass and presses the button. 

Gen screams, jerking forward away from the electricity, but Danneel follows her movements easily to touch shocks two and three against her inner thighs. Gen barely gets chance to draw breath between shrieks as Danneel lands the fourth and fifth ones to her bare pussy before stepping back. Gen's whole body twitches with each snap of electricity and she slumps as soon as it's done, thighs and arms shaking with every gasp for breath but her bare pussy still on display.

Adrianne almost feels guilty for how wet her cunt is.

She pulls against the chair yet again as she watches Danneel toss the wand aside and crouch down beside Gen. She coaxes Gen's head up enough that Adrianne can see she's just winded, not crying, and kneels down to draw her into a kiss.

"Good girl," Danneel whispers between kisses. "Such a good girl for us."

Gen moans softly. She melts into the kiss, leaning into the comfort of Danneel's hands, and Adrianne can just make out the eager slide of their tongues as the kiss gets deeper and messier. 

Danneel's hands inch down her body and Gen whimpers into the kiss when Danneel gives her clamped tits a firm squeeze. The weights swing from her nipples and Adrianne bites her lip to hold in her own moan when Danneel unclips them both in quick succession.

Gen cries out into the kiss, squirming with the pain of the blood rushing back into her nipples, but Danneel doesn't let her go. She kisses her harder, tongue playing along Gen's parted lips, and gives her breasts a playful squeeze as she pulls away.

"You okay?" she asks quietly. 

Gen's face is pink when she nods.

Danneel smiles. "Good. I want you to go outside and get ready, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Her voice is hoarse and her legs tremble a little when she gets to her feet, but Adrianne doesn't miss the knowing glint in her eyes when she glances in her direction. She doesn't say anything though and Adrianne's hands clench in the straps as Gen walks out of the room.

She's not left wanting for long as Danneel strolls up to her, blindfold in hand. "Is there any point in asking if you're wet now?"

Adrianne laughs. She's not in a position to hide anything and so just breathes out slowly when Danneel smoothes her fingers through her soaking cunt.

"Definitely wet," she says with a grin.

Adrianne can't do anything other than clench around her when Danneel slides three fingers inside her. She barely moves, just works them in and out once, and Adrianne lets out a petulant whine when she pulls them free and wipes them carelessly on her thighs.

"Soon, baby," Danneel promises. "You just need to be patient for me for a few more minutes."

She paces behind her and slips the blindfold down over her eyes. Even though she knew it was coming, Adrianne can't keep from flinching at the sudden darkness. 

Her breathing picks up, nerves sparking through her at being trapped there, pinned in place and unable to see a thing. Her skin prickles with anticipation and her nipples harden to peaks as she takes breath after breath, waiting for whatever's coming next.

She hears the thunk of the door and Gen and Danneel's footsteps on the floor as they move about the room, making more noises she can't identify. Her restraints feel tighter as time ticks by, the lack of distractions forcing her to acknowledge the growing ache in her muscles from being confined like this, and she tilts her head, trying to listen for any clue of what they're doing.

She gets her answer when something presses against her lips.

Out of habit, she opens her mouth to accommodate it but groans when she feels the hard ring of the gag against her lips and the slant of the funnel. They only own one of these and as she feels something drip down onto her chest, she knows they haven't wiped it clean since it was in Gen's mouth.

"Tongue," Danneel says and Adrianne sticks it out to let her clip the peg on the end. It pinches a little but the real effect comes from the way it makes her keep her tongue hanging out, sending drool sliding down the funnel of the gag.

She yelps in shock when the next touch to her body is accompanied by the rip of electricity.

She arches with a shout, fighting against the straps, but can't move as Danneel taps the wand against the bottom of each of her feet in turn. The shock stings like a whip, making her tremble with each buzz of it, and she pants into the gag to catch her breath.

Tensed for the next shock, the slap of the crop takes her by surprise yet again. Danneel catches the swell of her tits, bringing the leather down against the soft curve of her breasts and the peaks of her nipples, and Adrianne moans wordlessly at the rain of blows. She can't move, can't even see where the next hit is coming from, and she lets herself cry out louder when Danneel shifts to her thighs.

She works her way up, slapping teasingly against the inside of her thighs as she moves from knee to pussy. Adrianne's skin sings with pain in the aftermath of each hit but she tenses, stomach pulled in and eyes screwed shut as she waits for the first hit to her cunt. The crop whistles through the air, making her jump with each smack of leather against skin, but as Danneel gets closer and closer, Adrianne finds herself pleading through the gag for her to just end the suspense.

The smack of the crop against her clit is almost enough to make her come.

The pain is bright and glorious, a hot spike of agony and relief in one. She's dripping wet and aching for contact, and so she grits her teeth at that hit of friction, struggling to roll her hips forward to get closer to release.

She isn't surprised that the straps don't budge.

She whimpers, feeling spit trickle down over her tits and stomach from the funnel gag holding her mouth open. Her tongue aches from the peg and she taps it against the funnel, taking the only option of movement left to her. Her pussy's open and wet and stinging from the slap of the crop, and she breathes quick and fast as she waits for the next hit to come.

The next touch to her cunt is much more enjoyable.

It slides in slowly. It's thick and firm and long as it fills up her cunt and Adrianne fights against the chair as she moans through the gag, "Oh, god…"

She's been tied up during sex before, with ropes or chains or whatever they had to hand, but she's never been so thoroughly trapped in place while being fucked. Unable to move her hips at all to meet the thrusts, she moans, knowing she's at the mercy of whoever's holding the fake dick inside her.

"Take a look, baby," Danneel whispers in her ear. "See what you've got in that pretty cunt."

Adrianne moans, feeling cool spit trickle down over her clit. She knows it's Gen fucking her -- even Danneel can't be in two places at once -- but even with that knowledge, she's not prepared for what she sees when Danneel pulls the blindfold off her eyes.

Blinking against the light, Adrianne looks down as much as she can. The chair keeps her back arched and tits pushed out but she can bend her neck enough to see the shiny black dick sliding into her pussy. It's solid and wide but it's not the fake cock that draws the moan from Adrianne's mouth when her eyes trail down the length of the dick and over Gen's body.

Whereas she was naked from head to toe earlier, there isn't a single inch of her that's bare anymore. The suit is as black and shiny as the dick in Adrianne's cunt, clinging to Gen's skin like liquid as she kneels between her spread legs. It covers every inch of her from her toes to her head, leaving nothing but a neat blank slate who's only there to be used as they wish.

The suit fits tight to her thighs, showing off the curves of her ass and her hips and wrapping around her tits closely enough that Adrianne can see the light glint off the peaks of her nipples. The only things she can recognise are the sweep of Gen's ponytail where it swings from the top of her hood and the glitter of mischief in her eyes as she looks up from between Adrianne's legs.

She pushes the dick in deeper as soon as Adrianne meets her gaze.

The strap of the gag runs around Gen's head, half-covering her face as she kneels in place. She remembers buying it with them and can just about remember the size of the bulge on the inside of the gag that's filling Gen's mouth, but she can't help but focus on the outside attachment that's currently stretching her pussy wide. 

Gen thrusts in, shifting her head back and forth to work the cock in and out of her cunt. It's slower than with a strap-on, controlled by Gen's mouth and neck rather than her hips, and Adrianne groans in frustration as she tries and fails to wriggle in her chair. 

"Sorry, baby," Danneel teases. She runs her hand through the trail of spit on Adrianne's chest and smears it over her nipples. "You don't get to make those choices today. You just get to sit there and be fucked."

Adrianne whines when she pinches her nipples. Between her thighs, Gen shifts position, setting up a quicker rhythm and Adrianne jerks helplessly when the cock rubs up perfectly against the inside of her pussy. "God…"

Her words are slurred and only send more drool running down the funnel of her gag, but Adrianne can't bring herself to care as Gen keeps hitting that spot inside her. She's wet and desperate but can't do anything other than beg through her gag for Gen to keep going right there.

"She's a good girl, isn't she?" Danneel says, wrapping her fist in Gen's ponytail. "A good little cock for you to fuck."

Closing her eyes, Adrianne nods fervently. She's sweating hard enough that she can feel her calves sticking to the wood of the chair but the ache in her muscles is nothing compared to the burn that sears through her as every thrust gets her closer to completion. Even with Danneel's hand in Gen's hair to guide her movements, it's still painfully slow in comparison to how hard she usually gets fucked and Adrianne sobs through her gag as Gen keeps fucking her with the cock strapped to her mouth.

It feels like she slips away from her orgasm between every thrust, two steps forward, one step back, and she tips her head back with a needy cry when Gen's motion stutters.

"God, please…" she begs, muffled and drooling. "Please, please…"

"Please what?" Danneel asks with a smirk.

"Please," Adrianne gasps, panting through the gag. "Please make me come."

She can only imagine how messy she looks, tongue hanging out and hair clinging to her sticky forehead, but even with the heat of her orgasm building inside her, she can't do anything more than strain against her bindings. Every roll of her hips is held back by thick straps and she dissolves into high-pitched pleas as she gets closer and closer and closer.

Led by Danneel's hand in her hair, Gen keeps at it, fucking into Adrianne's open pussy as fast as she can, and Adrianne digs her teeth into the plastic of the gag as she inches nearer. She'd come if she could move, if she could just cant her hips forward at the right angle, but the straps hold her fast as she begs Gen to get her there. 

When Gen fills her up one more time, Adrianne finds herself coming so much harder than she thought she would.

She sobs, thrashing helplessly in the chair as it sweeps through her. She can't move, can barely even shake in the tight restraints, but she trembles from her tits to her toes as her orgasm slams through her. She gasps, panting through the gag and crying out at the rush of pleasure as she comes all over the cock in her girlfriend's mouth.

Gen pulls out a second later and Adrianne slumps as much as the chair allows.

Her cunt feels slick and pleasantly sore as she fights to catch her breath, and she blinks past the blur in her vision to see Danneel unfasten the gag from Gen's mouth. It slides free with ease, slick and wet on both sides, and Gen licks her lips just before Danneel pulls her in for a kiss.

Despite her current situation, it's a soothing sight. Danneel's kisses are light and gentle and although her hands roam over Gen's body, her touches are teasing rather than possessive.

Gen stumbles when they break apart, dazed and happy, and Danneel cups her cheek with concern. "You okay?"

Gen nods. "Just a headrush," she says, her voice hoarse. "I'm good."

Danneel's concerned look doesn't disappear as she squeezes her arm. "We'll go get you some water, okay?"

"I'm good," Gen promises. "I don't need to stop."

Danneel's smile comes back. "Well, that's good," she teases, "because I was planning on giving you that water in a dog bowl."

Gen laughs as Adrianne whimpers at the thought. 

The sound catches their attention and Danneel gives Gen a pat on the ass as she orders, "Go wait by the door for me."

Gen goes, slinking away prettily, but Adrianne keeps her eyes forward when Danneel moves to stand between her legs. She touches her greedily, groping Adrianne's tits and squeezing her pinned thighs, and Adrianne moans through the gag when she tugs on her nipples.

"You have fun?" Danneel asks, full of playful sweetness. "You definitely made a mess."

Unable to speak through the gag, Adrianne nods in the affirmative to both questions. She groans in pain when Danneel takes the peg off her tongue, sending more drool slipping down her gag, and stretches her mouth open wide when she eases the fat base of the funnel out from between her lips. 

Strapped down as she is, the use of her mouth feels like an unprecedented amount of freedom, and she takes the opportunity to swallow and lick her lips clean while Danneel walks back around in front of her.

"I've got a challenge for you."

Adrianne wonders if she should be embarrassed by how much the idea of a challenge rouses her from her sleepy post-orgasm lull. She's not sure her competitiveness is always an asset in a sex-game context.

"What's the challenge?"

Holding up Gen's gag, Danneel taps her nails against the strap. "I'm gonna go give her a drink of water," she says. "If it's still in your mouth when we get back, you get a reward but if it falls out, you get a punishment." Her smile grows wicked. "Now open wide."

The challenge is enough motivation and Adrianne opens her mouth on command. She's sweating and aching from getting fucked and being tied down for so long, but a fresh beat of arousal goes through her when Danneel works the fake dick into her mouth.

It's longer than she can take, especially with the weight of the strap on the other end, but Adrianne fits her lips around it, biting down in an effort to hold it in her mouth. It's wet with the taste of her own cunt and she shivers with shame when Danneel pats her cheek. "Good girl."

She lands an open-handed slap to Adrianne's pussy. The restraints keep her from closing her thighs but she moans around the cock in her mouth as Danneel steps back with a grin.

"Hold it in," she warns, backing off towards the door. "You'll like the reward much more than the punishment."

She winks as she closes the door behind her.

Adrianne keeps her lips wrapped around the gag.


End file.
